Patent Document 1 below discloses in FIG. 2, for example, a typical configuration of a converter control unit in a conventional controller for an AC electric vehicle. In conventional converter control units including the converter control unit disclosed in Patent Document 1, arithmetic processing by software using a DSP (Digital Signal Processor) is mostly performed because control arithmetic by converter control is often a collection of arithmetic operations mainly involving addition, subtraction, multiplication, and division of analog values and can be configured easily by arithmetic operations of floating-point numbers.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. S62-77867